Golden Magic
by Alexa Black
Summary: AU Harry Potter and his team must stop the four elemental lighthouses from being lit or it could bring the destruction of the entire world! Watch as he and his teamates persue the two mysterious criminals and their partner Sirius Black?!?!? Parody to Go


Alexa Black: Right!  I'm back with a new story.  Don't worry I haven't given up on 'Order of the Phoenix' I just kind of need to figure a few things out before I continue.  

Sirius Black:  So now you get this to entertain you while she works it out.  Oh what fun!

Alexa: -__- Aren't you supposed to be dead?

Sirius:  Yes.  And your point is…

Alexa:  *sigh* that was it.

Sirius:  Well in that case you don't make a very strong point.

Alexa:  Whatever.  Lets just get on with it.  Anyway, this is an AU.  You're probably going to think you've read hundreds of these, but this is different.  All you really need to know is that Lily and James were not killed, Sirius was not framed, Peter is not a Death Eater, and Harry is ten years old.  The rest will be explained as it goes on.  This is sort of a Golden Sun parody, but I'll explain everything, so you don't need to have played Golden Sun to know what I'm talking about.  Did I miss anything?

Sirius:  Nope.  I think that about covers it.

Alexa:  Cool.  Do you want to do the disclaimer?

Sirius: Sure!

***

Disclaimer: Alexa does not own Harry Potter or Golden Sun.  But you know what, just pretend you didn't see this and sue her anyway!

Alexa: Sirius…

***

Prologue 

"Harry wake up… Quickly Harry we don't have all day."

Harry Potter opened his eyes to see his worried mother standing by his bed. He noticed she was fully dressed, cloak and all.  He looked at the clock on the wall.  

"Mum, it's one o'clock in the morning.  What's wrong?"

"Not now dear.  Get dressed and come outside quickly!"  With that she left.  

Harry climbed out of bet and put on a pair of jeans, a blue shirt, his shoes, and his dark blue cloak and made his way out the door.  In the garden, he could hear his parents talking, but it was king of hard to see as it was raining so hard.

"Lily, I want you to take Harry down to the plaza.  I'm going to look around and see if anyone's still around."

"I'll go with you."

"No, you need to get Harry to the plaza."

"Harry's old enough to get there on his own, aren't you Harry?"  Harry nodded.  "Just follow the road down the mountain.  You know the way."  Harry nodded again as his parents went of to help the rest of the people.

He was about to go after them wanting to help too, when he saw one of his parent's friends, Remus come running out of his house.  Remus spotted Harry and ran over to him.  

"Harry what are you still doing here?  It's dangerous!  Come on, I'll take you to town."  He started making his was down the mountain with Harry close behind.  But then out of nowhere a large boulder came crashing down the mountain, blocking Harry's way down the path.

"Remus!"  Harry shouted.

"Harry, are you alright?" Remus called back.

"I'm fine but I can't get around this rock.  Can you levitate it or something?"

"I can't.  My wand snapped.  You're going to have to find another way down.  Be careful, alright."

"Okay."

So Harry made his way back up the path feeling worried.  This was a really bad storm, and it seemed like it came out of nowhere.  He continued on his way until he saw someone.  They had red hair, freckles, and were pulling helplessly at a trunk.

"Ron!" Harry called running up to his friend.  "Ron, what are you doing?"

"Go away Harry, I've got to save my thinks."

Harry looked at him like he was crazy, which he most likely was.  "Quit being an idiot.  Just leave your junk and come on.  We should get to town as soon as possible."

Ron looked from Harry to his trunk and sighed.  "I guess you're right.  Let's go."

Ron joined Harry and they kept going.  They crossed a bridge that would lead them to another path to town, but a shout stopped them.  

"Look out!"

The two boys looked around for the voice.

Ron gasped.  "Look, on the ledge!"

On the ledge above them were four men casting spells at a boulder.  It must have been twenty times the size of the on that blocked Harry earlier.

"We won't be able hold this much longer."

"We have to."

"Godric's Hollow will be destroyed if we don't!"

One of the men spotted Harry and Ron down below them.  "Get out of here you kids.  Quickly, get to the plaza!"

Harry and Ron nodded and kept on their way.  But they barely got anywhere before…

"Sirius!"

The boys jumped at the shout and ran to the source.  What they found was not a pretty picture.

Harry's godfather, Sirius Black, was hanging onto a rock in the middle of a swiftly moving river.  On the docks next to the river were four people.  Lily, James, Remus, and Alexa, Sirius's daughter.

"Dad!  Hold on!" Alexa shouted.  "We'll get you out soon!"

Remus sighed.  "The rope's to short.  I can't reach him, and my wand snapped."

"Ours were washed down the river." James said.  "Oh no!  Sirius!"

Sirius wasn't anywhere to be seen.  James was ready to jump in after him, but a moment later he surfaced again coughing up water and gasping for air.

James looked very worried now.  "He can't last much longer.  We have to do something."

"Stay here," Lily said.  "Alexa and I will go find help."

She took the girls hand land led her off the docks.

"Mom, we'll help too!"  Harry ran to his mom closely followed by Ron.  

Before she could say anything the worst thing happened.

"The boulder!"

The boulder came loose and was tumbling down the mountain.  To Harry it seemed almost like in slow motion.  It came down a few cliffs, then started towards the docks.  It crashed into the dock and continued down the mountain, taking James, Remus, and Sirius with it.

~*TBC*~


End file.
